the Third Shadow Charmer
by TheAwkwahdFangirl
Summary: Who new that Dougan had children. five of them. when Tia comes to visit Fablehaven for an known amount of time, a lot of weird things start to happen. Like who holds there breath only on the stairs? what will happen when Seth starts being told he has to babysit someone who's fathers death he witnessed, and is getting blamed for everything on top of that?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Tia

"Are you guys sure this is abdement?" said Seth reproachfully examining the breastplate which had just been handed him. "And besides why would you want batteries now that you have your TV?"

"Seth, Seth, Seth, you still have a lot to learn." said Newel taking the breastplate back.

"Last night during the storm the power went off for about 4 hours, and all we could do was sit there and wait for it to come back on. So we thought why not have a backup just in case that ever happens again." Said Doren looking from Newel's face to Seth's.

"Oh…. how many batteries do you want for the sword and the breastplate?"

"Do you not want the helmet?" said Newel looking affronted.

You pulled them out of Kurisock's tar pit right?" said Seth ignoring the satyr as he yet again examined the breastplate.

"160" said Newel, giving Seth his full attention.

"90" said Seth frowning.

"150"

"110"

"120 take it or leave it" said Newel holding the armor in his hands.

Seth looked at the armor, "deal."

"SEEEETTHHH! Come and wash up for dinner we have some guest that were expecting."

"COMINGGG GRANDAMMA! I have to go, I'll bring the batteries in a few days," said Seth giving back the armor and tucking his coat more securely around himself.

As he stepped into the house saw that the study door was open, as Seth stepped toured the door he could just make out two voices,

"What time are they arriving?"

The voice sounded like Warren.

"They should be hear in a few minutes, is her room ready?" It sounded like grandpa Sorenson.

"Yes, Kendra, Bracken and I moved everything in to the attic and put new sheets on the bed… does Seth now she's coming?

"No….. If you see him will you send him in please?" said Grandpa sounding tired.

"Okay." Said Warren as he open the door. "He's waiting for you" said Warren with a look that said that he had known he was there the whole time.

"What did you want to tell me?" said Seth ignoring the look Warren gave him.

"Well first of all no more eavesdropping and second..." Grandpa paused to take a deep breath. "Do you remember Dougan?"

Yes." said Seth reproachfully "He was eaten by Gavin, but what about it?

"Well one of his children will be coming to stay with use for a while we don't know for certain how long."

"What's their name?"

"Her name is Ti-"

Just then a voice rang out as it announced that a black sports car had pulled up in the drive way. As Seth and Grandpa exited the study they were joined by most of the house hold as they all made their way to the door to welcome the visitors.

As Seth stepped on to the porch, a man with bright red hair stepped out of the driver's door and on to the gravel of the drive way.

"Maddox!" said Seth as he bounded down the steps toward the fairy catcher.

"Seth you're looking well, you seem to have grown a few more inches."

Just then the passenger door opened and a girl got out and walked around to the other side of the car next to Maddox.

The girl looked a little bit taller than Kendra with blondish brownish hair that looked like it had a life of its own, it was long and curly. Her eyes were blue with a little gray in the middle. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a green camo long sleeved shirt, with a pair of flip flops.

"Aren't you cold, it's like 53° out." Said Warren looking at the girl's choice of foot where.

"No, this is pretty nice out compared to what it's like where I come from at this time of year."

"Where do you come from?" asked Seth looking at the girl searching for the slightest shiver.

"Minnesota." said the girl.

"Sorry we haven't introduced ourselves," said Kendra stepping forward. "I'm Kendra, this is Bracken, that's Seth, this is Warren and his fiancé Vanessa, Dales in the barn I think, this is grandma and grandpa Sorenson, grandma and grandpa Larsen, and then my parents, Welcome to Fablehaven.

"Hi, my name is Tia."

"Stan do you think it would be all right if we got out of the cold and in to the house, and then latter Tia can come back out and get all her stuff?" asked Maddox looking a little less weather resistant than his niece.

"Yes of course, dinner should be ready any minuet." Said Grandpa turning to lead everyone in to the house.

As Seth was finishing his blue berry pie Tia stood up and said that she was going to go get her stuff from the car.

"I'll come and help, and then that way I can come show you were your room is." Said Kendra also standing up.

"That's a good idea why don't you go help too, Seth?" said Grandma Larsen looking pointedly at Seth with a look that said that he had no choice but to go.

As Tia opened the back of the car Seth saw a few boxes, a backpack, and a black leather bag. Tia grabbed the bag, the backpack and two of the boxes.

As Seth grabbed the last three boxes, and Kendra closed and locked the car Seth watched Tia as she used her foot to turn the door knob and push it open.

"Is that why you wear flip-flops?" asked Seth as he came in behind her and slipped off his boots.

"What? Oh, um no I just wanted to get out of my combat boots for a little bit, the whole door knob thing is just an old habit form having my arms full." Said Tia shifting from foot to foot and attempting to get her hair over her shoulder by tossing her head back.

"Do you want me to take something?" Asked Kendra as she walked through the door.

"No I'm fine thanks, but could you just show me where my room is.

"Yes, come on, this way." Said Kendra heading up the stairs.

As Seth fell in to step behind Tia, he noticed something strange. She wasn't breathing. He could hear Kendra's breathing and his own but he didn't hear anything of the sort coming from Tia. As they reached the top of the stairs he saw Tia let out the breath that she had been holding as she followed Kendra to one of the seldom used guest rooms.

This is where you'll be said Kendra bounding happily in to the room. 'If you need anything you can find grandma and grandpa Sorenson down the hall or use a couple of doors down on the left."

"Okay thanks, I can start unpacking latter if you guy want to do something now? You can just put the boxes in the corner, Seth."

"Oh, um I didn't have anything planed put I'm sure we can find something to do." said Kendra just as Bracken appeared in the door way.

Speaking of doing something, Seth, Newel and Doren asked if you wanted to play tackle tag with them and a few other people. I told them I'd ask you so there waiting out in the yard.

Seth opened his mouth to say Yes just as Tia asked what tack tag was. Seth's heart sank as he was reminded that he would probably get in to trouble if he left her along to go hang out with Newel and Doren.

"it like tag only instead of tagging the person you tackle them, but it's pretty rough you might not want to play. Said Seth making no attempt to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"I'd love to play." Said Tia looking Seth in the eye.

"But don't you have a breathing problem?" said Seth looking at her carefully.

"Um no. where did you get that idea, or is it just that you don't think I'm up to it?" said Tia crossing her arms and giving Seth a challenging glare.

"If you don't have a breathing problem then you weren't you breathing on the stars?"

"Oh that was just an experiment." Said Tia dropping her arms and moving past Bracken to one of the boxes where she pulled out a pair of black combat boots. "Now come on, I need to get some energy out."

What type of experiment requires holding your breath on the stairs? Thought Seth as he followed Tia down the stairs and out of the door.

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *rises for chair to go celebrate* New fic injoy -Awkwah

Chapter 1: Tia

"Are you guys sure this is abdement?" said Seth reproachfully examining the breastplate which had just been handed him. "And besides why would you want batteries now that you have your TV?"

"Seth, Seth, Seth, you still have a lot to learn." said Newel taking the breastplate back.

"Last night during the storm the power went off for about 4 hours, and all we could do was sit there and wait for it to come back on. So we thought why not have a backup just in case that ever happens again." Said Doren looking from Newel's face to Seth's.

"Oh…. how many batteries do you want for the sword and the breastplate?"

"Do you not want the helmet?" said Newel looking affronted.

You pulled them out of Kurisock's tar pit right?" said Seth ignoring the satyr as he yet again examined the breastplate.

"160" said Newel, giving Seth his full attention.

"90" said Seth frowning.

"150"

"110"

"120 take it or leave it" said Newel holding the armor in his hands.

Seth looked at the armor, "deal."

"SEEEETTHHH! Come and wash up for dinner we have some guest that were expecting."

"COMINGGG GRANDAMMA! I have to go, I'll bring the batteries in a few days," said Seth giving back the armor and tucking his coat more securely around himself.

As he stepped into the house saw that the study door was open, as Seth stepped toured the door he could just make out two voices,

"What time are they arriving?"

The voice sounded like Warren.

"They should be hear in a few minutes, is her room ready?" It sounded like grandpa Sorenson.

"Yes, Kendra, Bracken and I moved everything in to the attic and put new sheets on the bed… does Seth now she's coming?

"No….. If you see him will you send him in please?" said Grandpa sounding tired.

"Okay." Said Warren as he open the door. "He's waiting for you" said Warren with a look that said that he had known he was there the whole time.

"What did you want to tell me?" said Seth ignoring the look Warren gave him.

"Well first of all no more eavesdropping and second..." Grandpa paused to take a deep breath. "Do you remember Dougan?"

Yes." said Seth reproachfully "He was eaten by Gavin, but what about it?

"Well one of his children will be coming to stay with use for a while we don't know for certain how long."

"What's their name?"

"Her name is Ti-"

Just then a voice rang out as it announced that a black sports car had pulled up in the drive way. As Seth and Grandpa exited the study they were joined by most of the house hold as they all made their way to the door to welcome the visitors.

As Seth stepped on to the porch, a man with bright red hair stepped out of the driver's door and on to the gravel of the drive way.

"Maddox!" said Seth as he bounded down the steps toward the fairy catcher.

"Seth you're looking well, you seem to have grown a few more inches."

Just then the passenger door opened and a girl got out and walked around to the other side of the car next to Maddox.

The girl looked a little bit taller than Kendra with blondish brownish hair that looked like it had a life of its own, it was long and curly. Her eyes were blue with a little gray in the middle. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a green camo long sleeved shirt, with a pair of flip flops.

"Aren't you cold, it's like 53° out." Said Warren looking at the girl's choice of foot where.

"No, this is pretty nice out compared to what it's like where I come from at this time of year."

"Where do you come from?" asked Seth looking at the girl searching for the slightest shiver.

"Minnesota." said the girl.

"Sorry we haven't introduced ourselves," said Kendra stepping forward. "I'm Kendra, this is Bracken, that's Seth, this is Warren and his fiancé Vanessa, Dales in the barn I think, this is grandma and grandpa Sorenson, grandma and grandpa Larsen, and then my parents, Welcome to Fablehaven.

"Hi, my name is Tia."

"Stan do you think it would be all right if we got out of the cold and in to the house, and then latter Tia can come back out and get all her stuff?" asked Maddox looking a little less weather resistant than his niece.

"Yes of course, dinner should be ready any minuet." Said Grandpa turning to lead everyone in to the house.

As Seth was finishing his blue berry pie Tia stood up and said that she was going to go get her stuff from the car.

"I'll come and help, and then that way I can come show you were your room is." Said Kendra also standing up.

"That's a good idea why don't you go help too, Seth?" said Grandma Larsen looking pointedly at Seth with a look that said that he had no choice but to go.

As Tia opened the back of the car Seth saw a few boxes, a backpack, and a black leather bag. Tia grabbed the bag, the backpack and two of the boxes.

As Seth grabbed the last three boxes, and Kendra closed and locked the car Seth watched Tia as she used her foot to turn the door knob and push it open.

"Is that why you wear flip-flops?" asked Seth as he came in behind her and slipped off his boots.

"What? Oh, um no I just wanted to get out of my combat boots for a little bit, the whole door knob thing is just an old habit form having my arms full." Said Tia shifting from foot to foot and attempting to get her hair over her shoulder by tossing her head back.

"Do you want me to take something?" Asked Kendra as she walked through the door.

"No I'm fine thanks, but could you just show me where my room is.

"Yes, come on, this way." Said Kendra heading up the stairs.

As Seth fell in to step behind Tia, he noticed something strange. She wasn't breathing. He could hear Kendra's breathing and his own but he didn't hear anything of the sort coming from Tia. As they reached the top of the stairs he saw Tia let out the breath that she had been holding as she followed Kendra to one of the seldom used guest rooms.

This is where you'll be said Kendra bounding happily in to the room. 'If you need anything you can find grandma and grandpa Sorenson down the hall or use a couple of doors down on the left."

"Okay thanks, I can start unpacking latter if you guy want to do something now? You can just put the boxes in the corner, Seth."

"Oh, um I didn't have anything planed put I'm sure we can find something to do." said Kendra just as Bracken appeared in the door way.

Speaking of doing something, Seth, Newel and Doren asked if you wanted to play tackle tag with them and a few other people. I told them I'd ask you so there waiting out in the yard.

Seth opened his mouth to say Yes just as Tia asked what tack tag was. Seth's heart sank as he was reminded that he would probably get in to trouble if he left her along to go hang out with Newel and Doren.

"it like tag only instead of tagging the person you tackle them, but it's pretty rough you might not want to play. Said Seth making no attempt to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"I'd love to play." Said Tia looking Seth in the eye.

"But don't you have a breathing problem?" said Seth looking at her carefully.

"Um no. where did you get that idea, or is it just that you don't think I'm up to it?" said Tia crossing her arms and giving Seth a challenging glare.

"If you don't have a breathing problem then you weren't you breathing on the stars?"

"Oh that was just an experiment." Said Tia dropping her arms and moving past Bracken to one of the boxes where she pulled out a pair of black combat boots. "Now come on, I need to get some energy out."

What type of experiment requires holding your breath on the stairs? Thought Seth as he followed Tia down the stairs and out of the door.

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *rises for chair to go celebrate* New fic injoy -Awkwah

Chapter 1: Tia

"Are you guys sure this is abdement?" said Seth reproachfully examining the breastplate which had just been handed him. "And besides why would you want batteries now that you have your TV?"

"Seth, Seth, Seth, you still have a lot to learn." said Newel taking the breastplate back.

"Last night during the storm the power went off for about 4 hours, and all we could do was sit there and wait for it to come back on. So we thought why not have a backup just in case that ever happens again." Said Doren looking from Newel's face to Seth's.

"Oh…. how many batteries do you want for the sword and the breastplate?"

"Do you not want the helmet?" said Newel looking affronted.

You pulled them out of Kurisock's tar pit right?" said Seth ignoring the satyr as he yet again examined the breastplate.

"160" said Newel, giving Seth his full attention.

"90" said Seth frowning.

"150"

"110"

"120 take it or leave it" said Newel holding the armor in his hands.

Seth looked at the armor, "deal."

"SEEEETTHHH! Come and wash up for dinner we have some guest that were expecting."

"COMINGGG GRANDAMMA! I have to go, I'll bring the batteries in a few days," said Seth giving back the armor and tucking his coat more securely around himself.

As he stepped into the house saw that the study door was open, as Seth stepped toured the door he could just make out two voices,

"What time are they arriving?"

The voice sounded like Warren.

"They should be hear in a few minutes, is her room ready?" It sounded like grandpa Sorenson.

"Yes, Kendra, Bracken and I moved everything in to the attic and put new sheets on the bed… does Seth now she's coming?

"No….. If you see him will you send him in please?" said Grandpa sounding tired.

"Okay." Said Warren as he open the door. "He's waiting for you" said Warren with a look that said that he had known he was there the whole time.

"What did you want to tell me?" said Seth ignoring the look Warren gave him.

"Well first of all no more eavesdropping and second..." Grandpa paused to take a deep breath. "Do you remember Dougan?"

Yes." said Seth reproachfully "He was eaten by Gavin, but what about it?

"Well one of his children will be coming to stay with use for a while we don't know for certain how long."

"What's their name?"

"Her name is Ti-"

Just then a voice rang out as it announced that a black sports car had pulled up in the drive way. As Seth and Grandpa exited the study they were joined by most of the house hold as they all made their way to the door to welcome the visitors.

As Seth stepped on to the porch, a man with bright red hair stepped out of the driver's door and on to the gravel of the drive way.

"Maddox!" said Seth as he bounded down the steps toward the fairy catcher.

"Seth you're looking well, you seem to have grown a few more inches."

Just then the passenger door opened and a girl got out and walked around to the other side of the car next to Maddox.

The girl looked a little bit taller than Kendra with blondish brownish hair that looked like it had a life of its own, it was long and curly. Her eyes were blue with a little gray in the middle. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a green camo long sleeved shirt, with a pair of flip flops.

"Aren't you cold, it's like 53° out." Said Warren looking at the girl's choice of foot where.

"No, this is pretty nice out compared to what it's like where I come from at this time of year."

"Where do you come from?" asked Seth looking at the girl searching for the slightest shiver.

"Minnesota." said the girl.

"Sorry we haven't introduced ourselves," said Kendra stepping forward. "I'm Kendra, this is Bracken, that's Seth, this is Warren and his fiancé Vanessa, Dales in the barn I think, this is grandma and grandpa Sorenson, grandma and grandpa Larsen, and then my parents, Welcome to Fablehaven.

"Hi, my name is Tia."

"Stan do you think it would be all right if we got out of the cold and in to the house, and then latter Tia can come back out and get all her stuff?" asked Maddox looking a little less weather resistant than his niece.

"Yes of course, dinner should be ready any minuet." Said Grandpa turning to lead everyone in to the house.

As Seth was finishing his blue berry pie Tia stood up and said that she was going to go get her stuff from the car.

"I'll come and help, and then that way I can come show you were your room is." Said Kendra also standing up.

"That's a good idea why don't you go help too, Seth?" said Grandma Larsen looking pointedly at Seth with a look that said that he had no choice but to go.

As Tia opened the back of the car Seth saw a few boxes, a backpack, and a black leather bag. Tia grabbed the bag, the backpack and two of the boxes.

As Seth grabbed the last three boxes, and Kendra closed and locked the car Seth watched Tia as she used her foot to turn the door knob and push it open.

"Is that why you wear flip-flops?" asked Seth as he came in behind her and slipped off his boots.

"What? Oh, um no I just wanted to get out of my combat boots for a little bit, the whole door knob thing is just an old habit form having my arms full." Said Tia shifting from foot to foot and attempting to get her hair over her shoulder by tossing her head back.

"Do you want me to take something?" Asked Kendra as she walked through the door.

"No I'm fine thanks, but could you just show me where my room is.

"Yes, come on, this way." Said Kendra heading up the stairs.

As Seth fell in to step behind Tia, he noticed something strange. She wasn't breathing. He could hear Kendra's breathing and his own but he didn't hear anything of the sort coming from Tia. As they reached the top of the stairs he saw Tia let out the breath that she had been holding as she followed Kendra to one of the seldom used guest rooms.

This is where you'll be said Kendra bounding happily in to the room. 'If you need anything you can find grandma and grandpa Sorenson down the hall or use a couple of doors down on the left."

"Okay thanks, I can start unpacking latter if you guy want to do something now? You can just put the boxes in the corner, Seth."

"Oh, um I didn't have anything planed put I'm sure we can find something to do." said Kendra just as Bracken appeared in the door way.

Speaking of doing something, Seth, Newel and Doren asked if you wanted to play tackle tag with them and a few other people. I told them I'd ask you so there waiting out in the yard.

Seth opened his mouth to say Yes just as Tia asked what tack tag was. Seth's heart sank as he was reminded that he would probably get in to trouble if he left her along to go hang out with Newel and Doren.

"it like tag only instead of tagging the person you tackle them, but it's pretty rough you might not want to play. Said Seth making no attempt to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"I'd love to play." Said Tia looking Seth in the eye.

"But don't you have a breathing problem?" said Seth looking at her carefully.

"Um no. where did you get that idea, or is it just that you don't think I'm up to it?" said Tia crossing her arms and giving Seth a challenging glare.

"If you don't have a breathing problem then you weren't you breathing on the stars?"

"Oh that was just an experiment." Said Tia dropping her arms and moving past Bracken to one of the boxes where she pulled out a pair of black combat boots. "Now come on, I need to get some energy out."

What type of experiment requires holding your breath on the stairs? Thought Seth as he followed Tia down the stairs and out of the door.

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *rises for chair to go celebrate* New fic injoy -Awkwah


	2. Chapter 2

Not the usual

As Seth, Bracken, Kendra, and Tia stepped outside and on to the lawn Seth saw Newel and Doren waiting at the edge of the lawn.

"About time Seth, how long where you planning on keeping wait-"said Newel braking of as he spotted Tia.

"Who are you" said Doren looking Tia up and down, and taking note of the steel toes of her combat boots.

"Tia" said Tia sticking out her hand in the satyrs direction

"This is Newel, and Doren" said Seth.

"Are all of you guys going to be playing?" asked Newel looking at Bracken and Kendra.

"Um….. I don't think I will" said Kendra with uncertainty.

"Oh come on will go easy on you girls." Said Doren looking from Tia to Kendra.

"Okay. I guess." Said Kendra looking a little bit more comfortable

"I was planning on playing any way" said Tia with a smile that looking slightly insane.

"Okay, do you want to play at the pond or I the yard?

"Let's play In the yard, you guys can come on in. Do you have any one else coming?" asked Seth looking over Doreen's shoulder to see if anyone else was there.

"A few nymphs, like three satyrs that you haven't met and Verl." Said Doren "Hear they are now."

"Okay who wants to be it first?" said Kendra looking like she wanted to bolt away from the rest of the group.

"I will" said Verl looking nerves "1…2….3….4….5…6….7…8…9…10!"

Seth ran as Verl started to count and saw that everyone else was doing the same, Newel on him left, Kendra on his right, Tia a crossed the yard. As Verl started to run at one of the nymphs she easily evaded him and he veered off to Doren tackling him, Verl pealed himself off the ground and started running away from Doren, as the Saturn regained his footing.

Tia who had gotten a little to close started to backtrack as Doren ran at her.

Doren picked her up off the ground and then quickly set her down, and ran.

Tia saw Seth standing there watching the events that had just taken place, and started to run at him.

'If she's going to get me she's going to have to get in front of me to trip me, because how else is she going to get me down' Though Seth as he turned to run. 'Let's have some fun I'll just stay here until she close then I'll bolt. It'll be fun.'

Just as Tia was at his heels he started to run. A few moments later when he looked behind him Tia was still there. He but on a burst of speed just as he felt the weight slam into his back. Tia had tackled him! He though that girls didn't like to tackle. Momentum took him and Tia rolling, Tia stuck with him as they rolled, she had managed to get an arm around one of his shoulders. She release him when she came out on top and used the rest of the momentum to roll off of him into a summersault that she somehow ended up on her feet and running as she came out of it.

Seth sat up and looking at Tia's retreating back.

"Yea, Tia school that boy" cheered Newel applauding Tia on her tackle.

"That's what you get for even trying to run" said Tia placing her hands on her hips. "And by the way Seth if you really wanted to get away you're going to have to run a lot faster."

"oooohhhh, Burn." Said Newel and Doren in unison.

"Oh, shut up" said Seth getting to his feet.

The game went on like that for a while; Tia not only tackled Seth again but also tripped Kendra and tacked a couple of the satyrs.

After a while it started to get dark, then grandma Sorenson came out and told them the satyrs had to go and that the rest of them had to come in and clean up. Seth, Bracken, and Tia where all covered with dirt, mud and grass.

"Will you be staying the night?" grandpa Sorenson asked Maddox as they all retired to the living room.

"No I have some business to attend to in Spain. Thank you all the same." Said Maddox shaking everyone's hand, then he got to Tia.

"Ok be good. I don't want to be getting any calls saying that you burned down the house, or cut your hair or anything like that, alright?" he said as he hugged her.

"Ok, I'll see you later then." Said Tia looking uneasy.

"Ok, good bye everyone." And with that he stepped outside.

"Time for bed, do you have everything you need Tia?" asked Vanessa.

"Yea, I think I'm good.' Said Tia turning to head back up the stairs.

As Seth came down the stairs delouses smell rows to meet his nose, bacon, homemade caramel syrup, and what was ether pancakes or waffles. When he got to the kitchen Grandma Sorenson, Grandma Larson, and his mom were chatting as they scurried about the sink and the counters. Warren, and Kendra where in the dining room talking and drinking orange juice.

"Where everyone else?" asked Seth as he grabbed a glass.

"Vanessa is still sleeping, Dale already left for the barn, Tia'also still asleep, and your Grandfathers and Tanu are getting old supplies out of the attic and the garage." Warren said taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Ok breakfast is ready, why don't you two go get the others that are still sleeping." Said Seth's mom as she deposited a platter of bacon on the table, and slapped Warrens hand a way.

"Ok I'll go get Vanessa, you get tia." Warren telling Seth as he got up.

"Why do I have to get her" Seth complained. "You'll already be up there."

"Because it will be faster and then we can eat the bacon."

Seth signed as he climbed the stairs to Tia's room, why did he have to go get Tia, Warren could have gotten her and Seth could get Vanessa. Probably because he didn't want to have to deal with her. Stupid girls. He knocked on the door.

After a few moments the door opened and there stood Tia dressed in a pair on footie Pajamas that where white with black spots and the feet where made to look like Dalmatian dogs. She had by far the most impressive bed head that Seth had ever seen, it was at least 4 inches off the top of her head and seemed that it would keep expanding until it filled up the room.

"What is it?" said Tia shaking Seth out of his reverie.

"Um, I came up to tell you that breakfast is ready… Why are you wearing Footie Pajamas?"

Tia looked thoughtfully down at her attire… or maybe she was just sleepy.

"If you take a fuzzy blanket, fuzzy shocks, a cup of hot coco, your favorite sweat shirt, and your favorite book, and roll it into one outfit you get footie Pajamas. It is like the best thing ever….. Speaking of which I'm I allowed to wear them to breakfast?"

"Why wouldn't you be?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Yes you can wear your footie pajamas. I don't think anyone is going to care." Said Seth signing. "Now hurry up before Warren eats all the bacon.

"Ok." Said Tia obediently.

**There you go random people, hope you like it. Please comment…. Well that's about it – Awkwah. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Trouble dressed in footie pajamas**

"O my gosh, I love your pajamas, Tia there so cute." gushed Kendra as Seth and Tia sat down at the table.

"Thanks." Said Tia yawning in the middle of the word. "Hay look, bacon."

"I already told you there was bacon" said Seth, he didn't know why but this girl was really starting to bug him.

"Okay for one I was half asleep, and for two I wasn't listening anyway… why are you looking at me like that?" Tia accused Seth.

"Are you trying to make me look like an idiot!?" asked Seth throwing his hands up. Just as is mother entered the dining room holding a platter of pancakes.

"Seth Matthew Sorenson if you cannot act appropriately to Tia or at the dinner table you will be sent up stairs for the rest of the day." Scolded Mrs. Sorenson.

"No it's my fault, he was telling me something and I wasn't paying attention." Said Tia.

Was it possibly that Tia was sticking up for him? Seth turned and looked at her. Her face was a perfect mask of remorse. No. she was just putting on a show, he had done the same thing for Kendra millions of times.

"Well aright dear, just... try to pay more attention, and no yelling at the table Seth, that what the great outdoors are for." Said Mrs. Sorenson as she turned around to go get some other dish of food.

Seth glanced over at Tia again just in time to see her wink at him! Not a super obvious wink just a small _where sharing a secret plus I think your cute. _Type of wink… or maybe he was thinking too much into it. He stuck his tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes.

"What are we planning on doing today?" asked Tia welding a fork full of pancakes.

"Well my dear I was planning on letting you have a day to get used to the house, unpack, hangout if you will. Would that be alright with you?" asked Grandpa Sorenson.

"Yea that's fine I was just wondering what to wear." Said Tia looking back down at her plate.

"Why would what we're doing have anything to do with your outfit?" asked Warren looking curiously at Tia.

"Have you ever tried to sword fight in skinny jeans?" asked Tia smirking.

"No." replied Warren.

"Then you would not understand my desire not to train in skinny jeans." Said Tia.

"What would training in skinny jeans do to you?" asked Seth.

" It really wouldn't do anything to me besides destroy my dignity, I have split my pants in the past trying to stretch be for hand plus it's just a lot easier to fight in yoga pants." Said Tia around a mouth full of pancake.

"Well whatever the reasoning, I believe you will be starting your training tomorrow." Said grandma as she got up to clear her plate.

It was weird… the house didn't normally vibrate but it was now. Ever one was outside except for Tia who had gone up stairs to unpack.

Seth had noticed the vibrating as he walked in to the kitchen to make himself and Kendra some lemonade… of course he was planning to spit in to her glass but now that would have to wait as he was about to go investigate. He could feel the vibration's coming through his body. Almost as if someone had strapped his body to a giant speaker and he could feel the beat.

He ended up outside Tia's room; he could hear muffled lyrics, so he supposed she was just playing some music. He knocked with the intention of telling her to turn it down. There was no response. He knocked again. Still no response. Finally he opened the door a crack, just enough so he could see Tia and about half her room. He knew it was rude but it was her fault, she was the one that had her music to loud.

All of a sudden the music stopped. And Seth though that maybe she had seen him and turned it off, but then it started again.

_'__Girl you hit me harder than a freight train, right in the middle of my membrane, driven backward in a fast lane, headlights off after midnight saw you shining in the starlight, girl you got me like a bug bite and now you're under my skin.' _

All he could see of Tia was a pair of legs; the other half of her was underneath the bed.

_'__And I know you know I don't know which way to go to lose you, to get away from you girl'_

All around the room Tia had shoved and duct taped blankets to the bottoms of the walls. That seemed really strange.

_Lately, I've been going crazy Cause I want you baby But you don't, so get out, get out, get out, get out_

Tia came scooting out from underneath the bed. She had several rolls of duct tape shoved up over her elbow on her arm.

_Cause I'm breaking and my soul is shaking Like my world is quaking If I can't have you Get out, get out, get out, _

_get out of my heart Of my heart, of my heart Just get out, get out, get out, get out Play me, like boy you never gonna get me_

She started spinning and managed to travel to the other side of the room next to the window. Her arms which she had put up in front as she spun dropped down to her sides. She pulled off a length of duct tape off of one of the rolls and taped something to the wall.

_You're just lucky that you met me I'll make sure you don't forget me again And I don't what I would do if I was without you Even though I am, I'm always thinking about you_

When she moved away Seth saw that it was a knife… like a throwing knife.

_Spending all my weekend forgetting about you But you're under my skin And I know, you know, I don't know which way to go to lose you to get away from you girl  
_

She moon walked over to the door way only a few inches away from Seth.

"You know it's considered very rude to eavesdrop?" asked Tia without looking away from what she was doing.

"It's not like you were on the phone telling so one how much you hate me or anything like that." Said Seth sulkily.

_And lately, I've been going crazy Cause I want you baby But you don't, so get out, get out, get out, get out Cause I'm breaking And my soul is shaking_

Tia was quite for a moment. "I'm sorry for what happened at breakfast, and I don't hate you. I don't even dislike you very much, you just happen to be annoying… But I happen to be annoying to so I guess I'm not really one to talk.

_Like my world is quaking If I can't have you Get out, get out, get out, get out of my heart Of my heart, of my heart  
G-g-get out, get out, get out, get out of my heart  
_

"So would that means that we should get along well and go about annoying everyone else in the house?" Said Tia moving away from the door. "You can come in if you want."

_And I'm lying alone in my bed Wondering why love makes me feel like I'm dead Baby, you gave me a taste now I'm wasted Lately, I've been going crazy Cause I want you baby But you don't, so get out, get out, get out, get out_

Seth opened the door and stepped in the room. Now that he could see all of it he noticed several other knifes taped to the walls and the closet door frame. "Why are you taping knifes to the wall?" he asked.

_Cause I'm breaking And my soul is shaking Like my world is quaking If I can't have you Oh, lately, I've been going crazy Cause I want you baby But you don't, so get out, get out, get out, get out_

"Oh just in case someone brakes in, or something like that." Said tia walking over to the dresser and grabbing two more knifes.

_Cause I'm breaking And my soul is shaking Like my world is quaking If I can't have you Get out, get out, get out, get out of my heart Of my heart, of my heart Just get out, get out, get out, get out of my heart Of my heart, of my heart. _

"How are knifes going to help you if someone brakes in? Wouldn't you have to get close to them to like stab or whatever? Also what are the blankets on the floor for?"

"While the Blankets are for the music, it muffles it. And as for the Stabling…" she threw one of the knifes at a stack of card board boxes that sat in a corner. The sunk to its hilt in to one off middle box. "Ok so now my Question… why is your hair wet?"

"Me and Kendra where swimming." Said Seth still staring and the knife.

"Can I come?" Asked Tia brightening.

"Yah that fine."

"Ok, I'll be there in a sec." said tia as she pushed him towards the door.

**Ok so that's it. The song is called get out by Casey Abrams. I know that we really haven't gotten anywhere but I feel that knowing Tia's character in important. So enjoy random people have fun. – Awkwah. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Seth was having a hard time falling asleep. It was all just a mess. It had been a month since Tia had arrived and ever since then Seth's life was getting harder and harder. Things had started happening. The first week that Tia had been there someone had tracked large muddy foot prints all the way up stairs into the attic. No matter how much Seth told everyone that it hadn't been him he still received a very stern lecture about the temperament of wood and new houses from both his mother and Grandpa Sorensen. About a week after that Dale was attending to the rose bushes when He discovered that half on the bushes at the back of the house had been burned. Yet again he had been punished with a grounding from driving the four wheeler, and hanging out with Newel and Doren for at least a week.

Seth was quickly getting sick of it. Did he not prove himself trustworthy on multiple occasions. And now he was being blamed for everything. It was Tia, or at least that was the theory. Seth had no evidence to support his accusation but it was coming. He could feel it.

Right now what he had to do was go to sleep. He had now been lying awake for 2 hours and nothing had happened. Seth peered at the clock. 1:35 exactly. Then he heard a creak. Now the creak in particular was normally but the sharp intake of breath following it was not.

Seth got up and walked silently to the bedroom door, careful not to disturb Kendra.

Opening the door a crack Seth peered out and saw a figure on the stairs. It was too small to be anyone else. As fast as he could while still remaining silent Seth grabbed his Camo shirt, sneakers, and brown leather satchel, before returning to the door. Tia had made her way to the last three stairs and was carefully lowering herself on the the floor by leaning heavily on the handrail. Seth then watched her slip around the corner toward the front door, before pursuing her.

Keeping and even distance from her, Seth tailed her outside and into the woods. At first it seemed as if Tia was just wondering, but as they continued Seth began to see the telltale marking of a small path. She had traveled this way before. Coming upon a slight turn Tia broke of the path and started into a deeper part of the woods. Still following behind just enough to keep Tia in sight Set noticed a few particular things. At one point Tia stopped moving and Seth noted that Tia was almost invisible in the shadows that engulfed both of them. She also moved threw that underbrush without making that much noise.

After about half and hour of walking Seth was getting tired. It was not every night that he had to get up at 2:00 o'clock in the morning. Just as he was getting ready to say something to Tia he found that she was nowhere in sight. She was just gone. Seth hurried forward peering around to see if she had gone to the right or left. Seeing no one Seth ran forward and almost fell into a clearing with a small hill in it. Before any of his scenes could recognize what was going on a most wonderful scent assaulted his nose. Is smelled like roasted potatoes and chicken being cooked over a fire. Tia was crouched at the base of the hill staring toward its top. At the top was what appeared to be a well with a stone ring and a bucket pulley system.

Seth knew where he was. He had to get Tia out of their. The last time he had been here was when he was exploring the preserve with Kendra when he was 11. That was the day he had meet Newel and Doren. On the outside it looked like a hill but as Seth new from his adventure 3 years ago it was actually the house of an ugly ogres, and Tia was walking up to her front door. Before Seth could do anything Tia walked out of view around the house. Seth, staying in the tree line,ran as fast as he could around to the other side of the hill. As Tia came back into sight Seth began trying to warn her.

"Pssssst. Tia get away from there. You don't know where you are. Come back here."

Just as she turned to see who was calling an almost invisible door in the side of the hill opened. The ogres peered out, looked around and gave a large sniff.

"Ah, I see you have returned… come and sit with me."

Seth could tell that the ogres had spoken in a foreign language but Seth was to preoccupied to try and figure out what it was. Seth went over what he knew of the ogres in his head.

She could not see very well and relied on her sense of smell.

She made really good soup.

She hated the Satyrs.

That was it. THAT WAS IT? No he had to know more, he had to get Tia out of that house,back to the main house, then tie her up in bubble wrap and never let her go!

Okay calm down. You now that there is an opening to the house at the top of the hill. You can look down that and see if the Ogres has tried to kill Tia yet.

Slowly and silently Seth made his way to the top of the hill and looked down into what little of the room below he could see.

**Tia's POV**

Ok so this is not the first time I had gone exploring in Fablehaven. I have been visiting Plígma for a while.. I had stumbled across her hill about a week ago and had made friends with her when she found out I spoke **á tungumáli avókadó risastór. **After learning her name I asked what it meant. Apparently it is the pronunciation for the Greek word Wound. After that we talked and she gave me soup. Really good soup. She has not tried to harm me so far so I think that I am pretty safe. If only Seth was not such a worry wart, then I would feel completely at ease. But his hissed warning to me has set me on edge. If only he hadn't followed me.

Plígma said something to me bringing me back to the present.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Do you hear something odd? Almost like a scraping noise?"

Stopping to listen I heard a soft noise coming from the direction of the fire. That is when I see the small but growing piece of rope coming down the chimney. It was Seth trying to get in, or at least that's what I assumed.

"Um no, no noise at all. Just the fire." I say trying to get Plígma to ignore Seth and focus on me.

"Are you sure it's just the fire?" said Plígma taking big whiffs of the air.

"Yep no noises for sure… But you know I just remembered that I have to be somewhere about now. I was going to meet some friends but I ah… forgot, yes I forgot. So I will see you latter." I said rising and speaking loud enough so that hopefully Seth could here and get his sorry butt back into the trees before Plígma and I came out.

"Tomorrow maybe?" Plígma asked hopefully, standing to.

"I don't know about tomorrow but definitely soon." I said with fake cheeriness.

Plígma walks me to the door and saw me out.

I walk around the hill and am glad to see Seth standing just inside the tree line. I walk up to him smiling. Seth does not look happy.

Walking in silence for about 10 minutes he finally explodes.

"What were you thinking getting up and leaving the house like that?! And then going inside the ogres's house! You could have been killed!" Seth practically screams at me.

"It's okay. For one her name is Plígma and for two I have weapons on my. I could have defended myself!" I snap back

Then something hits my shoulder and I feel pain.


End file.
